Solo tú
by Death Hime
Summary: Tantas cosas que llevan a simplemente revelar el amor siempre existente/the GazettE/Yaoi/AoixReita/enjoy it!


**Solo tú**

Desde los 23, esta banda y estos chicos ahora convertidos en mis hermanos y amigos han sido todo para mi. Al principio parecía un club de marginados quienes buscaban fama sin mucha suerte, pero ahora que lo veo. Las cosas salieron realmente bien.

_- Ven... Tranquilo...- Me consolaba Akira como siempre.- No pasa nada. Ellos están felices, debemos también estarlo.- Me dijo para luego besar mi pómulo izquierdo de manera fraternal._

Mi más cercano, el que siempre me consuela cuando me pongo a llorar en medio de los conciertos o al ver a los fans locos por nosotros.

Reita. Siempre a mi lado, ahora ha desaparecido, y sepa Dios donde se ha ido, llevamos semanas buscándolo con desesperación y llevo la misma cantidad de semanas llorando cada noche y cada segundo que me rompo por qué si.

- Tranquilo, ya verás cuando suene tu móvil y será él.- Me trataba de animar Uruha, al ver que nuevamente me ponía sensible.

- Si, regresará. Ya verás.- Intentaba también Kai, a punto de caer también.

Ruki tecleaba y tecleaba en su celular, una y otra vez. Cuando me fijé en su rostro, noté que también él había sucumbido al llanto, lo que hacia era saturar el teléfono de nuestro compañero de mensajes de "te extrañamos", "vuelve", "te necesitamos", "no seguiremos sin ti", "¿donde andas metido?", entre un montón de "te quiero" y "nos tienes como locos".

- Los leerá... Y regresará corriendo. No puede dejarnos.- Decía Ruki llorando como un niño, limpiándose en su camisa.

- Yo sé que sí. Él no nos dejaría.- Respondí acercándome a abrazarlo.

Nos abrazamos como hermanos, con fuerza y nuestro llanto se hizo más fuerte, contagiando a los demás y llamándolos a ser parte de un abrazo masivo en el que había un espacio reservado.

Parecíamos unos bebés, los cuatro llorando a más no poder abrazados y esperando el regreso de Akira.

- Dejemos esto y no nos pongamos así.- Trataba de detenernos Uruha, apretándonos aún más con sus largos brazos, provocando que la unión en vez de romperse se hiciera más homogénea.

Después de largos minutos sumidos en nuestra tristeza nos fuimos cada uno a casa. Aunque sé que ninguno llegó a tal destino. Ruki de seguro se fue a llorar en el mar. El viento, el sonido y la fuerza de las olas siempre lo ha tranquilizado en malos momentos. Uruha y Kai fueron por ahí a beber. Solo en situaciones realmente duras se daba aquella separación entre nosotros, y esta era una. Yo decidí pasar por un solitario parque en el que seguro ver la noche me calmaría un poco.

Caminaba recordando los buenos momentos o simplemente cuando él estaba. Tras poco andar me pareció tener una alucinación.

Bajo un árbol, al final de mi plano, lo vi. Era inconfundible. Estaba más que seguro que era Reita.

_Departamento de Ruki, desenfrenada celebración tras el primer concierto. Lo habíamos prometido. Lo haríamos si todo salía bien, y era necesario darle una buena bienvenida a Kai._

_Nuestro baterista aún se sentía anexo y lejano a nosotros. Unas buenas botellas de sake y otros licores ayudarían a romper esa barrera y volverlo realmente parte de la familia._

_Ya estábamos más que ebrios. Éramos solo los cinco, música fuerte y varías botellas vacías lejos de unas pocas aún llenas. Kai y Uruha parecían haberse entendido de las mil maravillas. Kouyou era siempre bueno relacionándose y tenía facilidad para los amigos, y eso aumentaba con algo de alcohol en la sangre. Ruki buscaba hacernos el show con un "sensual" baile en su lámpara de pie. Siendo bastante errante y muy divertido en realidad._

_Una cosa llevó a la otra y entre los juegos y la locura Akira me besó. No lo tomé a mal y le respondí._

_- ¡Wohoo! ¡Esto se pone mejor y mejor! ¡Oh si!- Decía desde su lugar nuestro cantante y ahora bailarín quitándose la camisa._

_A la mañana siguiente despertamos con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y unas risotadas incontrolables por los recuerdos del reventón de la noche anterior. Prometiéndonos en vano que no pasaría otra vez._

Corrí hacia él, su camisa olía a alcohol y a esos cigarros mentolados que adora, había estado llorando. No conocía la razón, pero poco me importó, me acerqué a él y le abracé. Se acurrucó en mi pecho sin decir palabra alguna, acaricié su cabello, y sin saber como me besó.

_Me he comenzado a dar cuenta en estos años de cercanía, que mi cariño por Akira va más allá. Realmente lo quiero y a veces desearía poder gritárselo._

_Cuando bebemos un poco se lo digo para que lo tome con calma. Pero lo toma como juego y acaba besándome y jugueteando para todos, Uruha y Kai ríen besándose también. Ruki se nos acerca y nos abraza lamiendo mi mejilla y mordiendo luego la oreja de Reita. Luego nos abraza a los cuatro, acercándonos demasiado. Transformando mi momento de semiinconsciencia amorosa en un juego de ebrios._

Suavemente sus labios rozaron los míos, casi como por juego, pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que no lo era. Tal vez era la realidad de lo que vivíamos. Creo que nada pierdo con decírselo, pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué usar las palabras si puedo simplemente actuar?

Cierta magia nuevamente nos rodeó, provocando un nuevo encuentro entre nuestros labios, más dulce, más intenso, lo atraje más hacia mi, mientras él jugueteaba con mi pelo. En un segundo de aliento miré nuevamente su rostro, no usaba esa benda, la perfección y naturalidad de Akira me ha cautivado desde siempre.

_Mientras me cambiaba la camisa noté en Reita algo distinto, no parecía él. Lograba ver su nariz. Lo que me hizo estremecer. Pocas veces sucede eso. No logro entender por qué se cubre siendo realmente bello._

_- ¿Que tengo?- Dijo al notar lo sorprendido que lo veía._

_- Tu benda. Creo que se enganchó en tu ropa y te la quitaste.- Su mirada se volvió preocupada y un dulce sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver realmente tierno._

_- ¿En serio?- Asentí. Se cubrió la nariz con las manos-. No me veas así, me asustas, ayúdame a encontrarla. No puedo salir al escenario sin ella.- Me dijo dándome un pequeño empujón._

_- No te pongas así, te ves bien. ¿Cual es el problema con salir con tu nariz libre?- Le dije riendo._

_- My Style rocks.- Respondía sonriendo apuntando a si mismo._

En sus mejillas se apreciaba un leve sonrojo que me conmovió, no aguanté el simplemente abrazarlo con ternura, inhalé ese dulce y profundo aroma oculto bajo esa capa de tristeza. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, provocando en mi un escalofrío inocente, que me demuestra la realidad de este momento que jamás olvidaré. Lo besé nuevamente con toda delicadeza y lo abracé para llevarlo a casa conmigo.

Ya en tal lugar le dí de comer y un hombro en que llorar, todo en el más profundo de los silencios. Entre tanto besé su frente con ternura para calmarlo, el solo se abrazó más a mi, cayendo dormido.

Contemplé su sueño con calma mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Su rostro era relajado y hermoso, no había una mejor vista que pudiera tener, su piel tersa y nívea era un encanto para mis dedos.

Entre sueños me abrazaba más fuerte y susurraba algunos te quiero junto a mi nombre que me hacían estremecer dulcemente, finalmente en una posición de suma protección y aún abrazándolo caí dormido junto a él.

_Tanto en vida como en muerte_

_solo a ti quiero tenerte_

_no importa nada_

_nada, mientras estés a mi lado..._

El despertar fue el mejor momento que en mi vida pude haber tenido. Respirar el aliento de mi querido Akira, ver la paz eterna en su dulce rostro, nada superado por el abrir de sus ojos y su alegre mirada al verme.

Se acercó con cautela y me besó con suavidad, provocando que mis sentidos se conmovieran con tal acción.

Lo acerqué más a mi, susurrando en su oído "ai shiteru", a lo que él simplemente respondió con un beso más dulce y más lleno de su deliciosa esencia.

Torné aquel beso más profundo y todo mi cuerpo renació solo para ser en él y el suyo existió desde entonces solo para ser mío...

_Yo para ti y tú para mi_

_no hay en este mundo algo más perfecto_

_nuestro amor es puro_

_el sentimiento es eterno..._

_...Si algo me falta en esta vida es tiempo y maneras para decirte que te amo..._


End file.
